Overworked
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Hiiro has been working constantly due to a shortage of surgeons in the hospital. Emu tries to be helpful.


Not sure where this was going. Surprisingly not a shippy fic. Enjoy.

"Want to play some games?" Emu suggested to the doctor across from him.

Hiiro glanced up from the cake he was cutting and glared, "I don't have time for games."

"You've been working over time since the other surgeons got transferred."

"We'll have new ones hired soon."

"Still, you need to relax a little."

"Games are far from relaxing."

Emu shrugged before heading out of CR.

"Do you want to grab some dinner after work?" Emu suggested the next day.

"I'm on call all night."

"We could go somewhere close?"

"I'm not interested."

"Do you at least want me to pick something up for you?" Emu answered.

Hiiro looked a little surprised but shook his head, "I have a few things in the fridge."

A few days later Emu ran into Hiiro alone in the hallway, "You look exhausted. When was the last time you had a day off?"

"Over a week ago," Hiiro shrugged as he kept walking. Emu quickly followed.

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"Don't you have your own patients to attend to?" Hiiro said plainly.

"I just got done checking on them. I just thought you might want some help."

"Well I don't." Emu watched Hiiro turn into another hallway.

A few days later Emu stepped in the elevator to head to CR. A few floors later though, the elevator opened and Hiiro stepped in.

"Hey," Emu smiled.

Hiiro gave a short nod. Emu stared at the other doctor for a few seconds noting the dark circles around his eyes contrasting the paleness of his face.

"Have you had a day off yet?"

Hiiro shook his head, "A couple new surgeons are starting this week. I'll get time off then. Other doctors have been stepping in for smaller surgeries though."

Hiiro stepped out into the CR entrance before stumbling against the wall. Emu rushed to his side, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I got a few hours earlier," Hiiro straightened himself up.

"When did you last eat?"

Hiiro thought for a moment before admitting, "I don't know."

"Let's get some food into you," Emu stayed behind the other doctor in case he stumbled again.

Hiiro grabbed out a small cake and cut into it.

"Poppy?" Emu approached her game. She suddenly popped out and smiled. He whispered something to her and she headed out of CR.

Soon her and the director appeared.

"I've called in a few favors from some friends," The director spoke, "You're taking the next few days off," he told his son.

Hiiro's eyebrows furrowed but he just nodded, not up to arguing.

"Go home and get some rest."

Hiiro finished his dessert before standing to grab his things. Emu followed him down the stairs. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hiiro glared, "I'm perfectly capable of getting to my own apartment."

"Well lately the only thing I think you've been capable of is wearing yourself out. I just wanted to make sure you don't pass out on the way there," Emu admitted.

"Why?"

"Why?" Emu looked confused before responding, "You're my friend, can't I worry about you?"

"I don't need someone worrying over me."

"If you won't take care of yourself, someone has to," Emu answered. "Plus I'm a doctor, it's automatic for me to care about others." Hiiro stared at the elevator waiting for it to arrive. After getting no response, Emu sighed, "At least you have a few days off now, so I'll quit bothering you." He turned and headed back up the stairs.

When Hiiro arrived back to work he found Emu sitting in CR going through paperwork.

"Morning," Emu greeted quietly before looking back down at his work. After a while both Emu and Hiiro went to head out of CR to check on their patients. Emu stayed quiet, happy that Hiiro at least looked a bit more rested.

Hiiro's floor was first and he stepped out of the elevator. He stopped with his hand holding the door open before looking back at the other kamen rider, "Hey Emu? Thanks." Hiiro turned back and headed off to do his work.

Emu smiled as the door shut in front of him, happy to know he was helpful.


End file.
